


Dance Party

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Family Matters [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Cosima and Delphine have a dance party. In their underwear.





	Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a playlist of about 16 songs that I listened to while writing this, and these songs inspired this story, so you should go and listen while reading, I feel like it helps you visualize the scene more. If you have Spotify you can listen there, if not, you can just find the songs online and listen to them on YouTube. https://open.spotify.com/user/englishturtlz/playlist/2tlu58O9hLignLaTMQNa8W
> 
> Also, just in case you couldn't tell, I'm terrible at writing smut.

Cosima giggled as she scrolled through Delphine's music. Over half of it was in French, and despite knowing a few words that she had picked up on over the course of their relationship, she couldn't read any of the song titles. Downloading the music onto her computer had been an easy but strenuous task, if only for the fact that she was on a time schedule and she wanted the night to be perfect.

Both the French woman and herself had been working more than usual due to the increased expenses with dog and cat food/care, and Cosima decided they needed a night off. Not that she minded spending more to make sure that their growing pets were always happy and healthy, but the stress had been getting to them both. So, in an attempt to help them both relieve some tension, the dreadlocked woman had arranged for Sarah and Felix to watch the animals for the night.

Cosima knew that they both could use a night off, which was why their living room was currently in the state that it was. The furniture had been rearranged to make a large space in the center, with lit candles around the perimeter and wine on the counter. A French pop song stood on standby ready to play in the background, one that Cosima had heard her girlfriend listen to often enough to recognize the melody, and one she had grown to like herself.

Knowing that Delphine would soon return home, the scientist did a once over of the living room, making sure everything looked perfect. She waited until she heard the unmistakable sound of the blonde's lock in the door to press play on the song, and she watched as the door opened.

"Bonsoir ma-" Delphine started as she opened the door, but was cut off when she took in the sight in front of her. Cosima's tongue sat teasingly between her teeth and as she grinned, mischief sparkling in her complexion, and she made her way over to her lover with a catlike strut. Delphine bit her lip and set down her purse, not daring to take her eyes off the brunette.

"So... What's all this?" she asked, risking a few seconds to look away and take in the sight of the room.

"Well, I figured we deserve a night off from work. And from taking care of Eskimo and Chance," Cosima explained. She wrapped her arms around Delphine from behind and slid her coat off, trailing her lips up the length of her neck. The blonde let out a breathy laugh, mostly to conceal a moan, and simultaneously tilted her head sideways to allow the scientist more access to her skin.

"Come dance with me," the words were not an offer, and Delphine was in no mood to disobey, so she quickly followed her lover to the center of the room, a devious grin on both their faces.

* * *

Music echoed through the walls of the apartment. As words foreign to Cosima and familiar to Delphine drifted over their ears, they danced without care or reason. They stayed close enough to each other and the center of the room that worrying about any candles being knocked over weren't an issue.

At some point Cosima had removed her shirt, and henceforth had begun the stripping. As the dancing continued, so did the removal of different articles of clothing, until both women were in nothing but a bra and underwear. Both were laughing through the entire length of every song, and by the time an hour of music, grinding, and kissing had passed, they were breathless.

Cosima was the first to give in to her exhaustion, collapsing on the couch in a heap of giggles and heavy breathing. Delphine laid beside her, and as they made eye contact they stimulated another round of laughter.

"That... Was fun..." the blonde managed to get out between breaths. Cosima nodded and grinned, leaning over and pulling Delphine on top of her. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, pulling her into a kiss. The doctor accepted happily and her lips were hungry against Cosima's. Her tongue was in the brunette's mouth before she actually made the conscious decision to do so.

"The... Music is... Still on," Cosima managed to get out between kisses.

"It's... Gonna need... To stay on... Don't want... Neighbors... To hear."

Cosima stopped talking after that.

Delphine dragged her tongue down the side of the scientist's neck, emitting from her throat a loud moan. When she felt the blonde's teeth sink into her skin, Cosima's moan turned into a half laugh, half gasp. She gripped at the back of Delphine's hair with one hand and with the other she dragged her fingernails over the French woman's back.

Delphine eventually moved from her neck down to her chest and she reached behind Cosima to unfasten her bra. It was off quickly and within seconds the blonde's tongue was swirling over her lover's nipple.

"Delphine!" Cosima gasped loudly, throwing her body upwards. She gripped tightly to the doctor's skin, digging her nails deeply into her back. The French woman hissed in pleasure and sucked harder at her breast. With one hand she gripped a fistful of Cosima's dreadlocks, and with the other she ran her fingers over the brunette's stomach. Delphine flicked her tongue against Cosima's skin, a satisfied smirk crawling over her lips when she heard a loud moan that quickly turned to a whimper.

"Please Delphine," she begged, her voice shaking as she clawed relentlessly at the French woman's back. Delphine grinned, but she didn't answer her girlfriend. Instead, she bit down gently, causing the scientist's breathing to hitch. She bit harder, smiling at the reaction of shudders she received in return. "Fuck Delphine... Please," Cosima whimpered, hissing at the contact. It was hard for the blonde to resist anyways, so she decided to give her lover what she wanted.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss just below Cosima's stomach, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before removing the brunette's panties. Delphine was slow in spreading her legs and even slower in trailing her tongue across Cosima's clit. The shorter woman squeaked loudly at the contact and grabbed at her lover's hair, emitting a satisfied laugh from within her throat.

"Please what, ma chérie?" Delphine gave a sly, innocent grin, her eyes glistening with laughter. She slowly encircled her tongue around her lover's clit, enthralled with satisfaction as she watched Cosima squirm under her touch.

"Please stop... You're teasing..." the woman underneath managed to get out, her voice cracking between both pauses. Giggling, Delphine decided to give the clone what she wanted. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around Cosima's clit and watched the brunette's eyes rolled back as she let out a loud moan. The French woman dragged her teeth gently over the delicate skin, watching as the shorter woman quivered under her touch.

Pinning Cosima's wrists, Delphine swirled her tongue over the length of the opening between the clone's legs, grinning as she listened to her pant.

"Everything alright, mon amour?" the doctor purred, letting her hands slowly trickle down the front of her lover's body.

"Peachy," Cosima growled, clenching her teeth and biting her lip as Delphine continued to let her tongue trail over her skin. As the tip of her tongue slid just between the scientist's lips, Delphine stopped, using her tongue as a guide to slide her way up to Cosima's ear. She bit down hard on her earlobe, pulling it a slight bit as she watched her lover grip at the couch below her.

"Patience, mon ange," Delphine murmured, her voice sultry in her girlfriend's ear.

"I don't have patience," Cosima pointed out, to which the taller woman grinned. Deciding that she had kept the clone waiting long enough, she leaned back down and spread Cosima's legs, thrusting her tongue hard inside her.

The yelp of pleasure that the brunette let out was more than enough encouragement to continue, and she swirled her tongue inside Cosima softly at first, then more forceful as she continued. Her tongue was rough against the scientist's skin, and she loved every part of it.

"Fuck Delphine... Don't stop," she pleaded, her breath turning to panting and going faster by the minute. Heat continued to build with the friction between Delphine's tongue and Cosima's skin, and she knew that she was close. "Please... Delphine... Keep going," she stuttered, biting down hard against her lip. She could feel her toes curling and she clenched her hands into fists as Delphine sped up her pace.

Cosima clawed at her girlfriend's back, knowing she would leave scratch marks and being too preoccupied to care. She could feel her center burning, and with a final flick of Delphine's tongue, she felt shockwaves rippling through her body like lighting.

Delphine smirked, and she left a slow, wet trail up the scientist's body as she made her way to her lips. When they kissed, she wrapped her tongue around Cosima's, hooking one leg around her waist and pulling her closer. The kiss ended when the need for oxygen was finally greater than their will to continue, and they kept their foreheads pressed close together.

Cosima gave a mischievous grin, her eyes sparkling as she rolled the pair over and pressed her lips against Delphine's neck. The blonde let out a moan, and the clone giggled deviously, biting at the skin against her neck.

"Get ready babe. That music might not cover everything."

* * *

Two hours later, when the music had finally come to an end and both women were physically and mentally exhausted, they laid in their position on the couch, naked and covered in sweat. Delphine had Cosima lying on top of her, their legs and arms in a tangled web of limbs, their hair out of place and their lips dark with bruises. Cosima could feel the rise and fall of the French woman's chest, and she leaned up to press a kiss to the hickey mark she left on her neck. It left a taste of salt in her mouth, but she didn't mind.

"I love you," she mumbled into Delphine's skin, nuzzling her nose against the taller woman's neck.

"I love you too ma chérie," the blonde cooed, letting her fingers comb gently through her lover's dreadlocks. "I'm glad we took the night off," she continued, instigating a small giggle from her partner.

"Yeah. If you can call that a night off. I'm not exercising for a week," Cosima grinned, shifting her weight slightly to position herself more comfortably.

"Like you exercise anyway," Delphine teased, earning her a playful swat on the arm. The clone let out a content sigh and left a trail of delicate kissed down the length of the French woman's collarbone.

"Do you think the music was enough to hide all that screaming?" Cosima grinned devilishly. Delphine laughed.

"Maybe mine. That second time you got pretty loud," the doctor giggled.

"Well next time I'll make sure the music is louder," Cosima promised, offering a sincere smile. Delphine nodded and smiled back, pecking her lips once briefly.

"Yeah. Next time."

And somehow, both women were sure that there would be a next time.


End file.
